Une rencontre
by Jesson
Summary: Quinn rencontre une personne qui la ramène vers son passé, vers Rachel et de la personne qu'elle est et qu'elle aimerai fuir. OS FABERRY


**_Je remercie Zeb pour son coup de main, ses conseilles et sa correction (Ca fait quelque chose venant d'un auteur qu'on aime beaucoup...) Merci aussi à Morgane, oui j'ai quand même opté pour le subtile, je pense que c'est plus leurs genres lol. Merci à ceux qui me supporte quand j'écris, avant, pendant et après.. et aussi à ceux qui me lisent et qui me donnent leurs avis._**

_**Voici un Os sur Faberry, pour être totalement honnête je suis dingue de mon idée et malgrè l'avis de certain, je reste persuadée que je n'ai pas réussi à la partager aussi bien que je le voulais. A vous de voir..**_

Quinn Fabray est une femme occupée, étant avocate son emploi du temps est très souvent chargé. Malgré ça elle arrive a trouver du temps libre pour elle. Aujourd'hui ne fait pas exception, nous sommes le 02 avril et c'est l'une des premières journées de l'année où l'on peut sentir la chaleur du soleil. Alors pour son après midi de congé, la blonde décide d'aller se balader dans le parc près de chez elle, pour en profiter mais aussi pour assouvir sa passion pour la photo. Elle a toujours aimé observer les gens, les décors et les animaux, un matin l'envie lui a prit, elle s'est acheté un appareil, pas celui à la dernière mode ni même le plus puissant, juste de quoi emprisonner certains moments...

La jeune femme passe ainsi plusieurs heures à se balader ou assise à observer toutes ses choses qui donnent vie à cet endroit. C'est un jour particulier, un mercredi, il y a tout ces enfants qui courent partout, qui jouent et qui rient à gorge déployées. Cela la fait sourire de les voir si pleins de vie, si joyeux, ils n'ont pas à se soucier de demain, ils s'amusent c'est tout.

Elle remonte un petit sentier, bordé de tas d'arbres, pour rejoindre le centre du parc et sa grande étendue d'herbe où très souvent les familles pique-nique. De là elle aura une vue imprenable sur l'ensemble du décor. La blonde observe le sommet des arbres à travers son objectif tout en continuant sa route quand le rire d'une petite fille la sort de son monde. Elle regarde autour d'elle mais ne voit rien, elle pense que c'est son imagination et continue son investigation. Quelques secondes passent avec le seul bruit des oiseaux qui volent de branches en branches puis à nouveau le rire d'une petite fille, cette fois elle fronce les sourcils et cherche encore. Bien cachée derrière un gros tronc, une petite blonde est accroupie et regarde des écureuils qui jouent.

La petite fille rit encore en mettant sa main devant sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit. Quinn sourit et mets son appareil à l'œil pour prendre quelques clichés. Elle se rapproche et s'accroupi pour avoir un meilleur angle. L'enfant ne remarque pas sa présence trop amusée par les petits animaux mais quand l'un deux court près d'elle, elle s'effraye et tombe sur les fesses provocant un craquement qui fait peur aux bestioles. Elle ne pleure pas mais fronce les sourcils déçue de la disparition de ses amies. La femme qui n'a pas bougé jusqu'à maintenant rejoint la petite et l'aide à se remettre sur pieds.

- Pourquoi ils sont partis, je ne suis pas méchante, je veux qu'ils reviennent, chouine-t-elle avec une moue adorable.

- Ils ont juste eu peur, tu es plus grande qu'eux, c'est impressionnant, la rassure la grande blonde.

- J'ai que, elle regarde sa main puis lui montre 3 doigts en essayant de garder les autres repliés, je suis aussi petite, tu peux leur dire ?

Qui rit aux explications de la petite et s'aperçoit subitement que la fillette n'est pas accompagnée.

- C'est vrai que tu es petite, tu ne devrais pas te promener ici toute seule, lui explique-t-elle.

- Je ne suis pas seule, je suis avec David, dit-elle en pointant du doigt un homme allongé sur une petite couverture.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers Quinn et la regarde avec insistance, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de précis. La blonde l'observe, soudainement elle se sent paralysée et remarque ses yeux, bruns, ce regard intense la trouble. Elle la fixe bêtement et la petite lui attrape la main pour la faire réagir.

- Tu leurs demande de revenir, s'il tepié, essaie la petite blonde avec des mots approximatifs.

L'avocate la trouve de plus en plus adorable et en oublie presque ce qui la genait il a quelque seconde.

- Très bien, commence celle-ci en la faisant un peu reculer, si tu reste silencieuse ils vont redescendrent tout seuls pour venir chercher à manger.

La fillette lui fait signe de la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle a bien comprit puis met un doigt devant sa bouche. Quinn quand à elle observe à nouveau le fameux David, comment un adulte peut-il laisser une petite de son âge s'éloigner et ne même pas être gêné par son absence.

- Tu sais tu devrais rester près de ton papa, ca peut être dangereux pour une petite fille.

- C'est pas mon papa c'est David, réplique la petite blonde comme si cela était évident, j'ai pas de papa moi, ils sont où les zécureils ?

La blonde fronce les sourcils à la mode Fabray

- Comment ça tu n'as pas de papa, tout le monde a un papa

- Moi j'ai deux maman, tu parles trop fort ils vont pas venir

Elle est étonnée de sa réponse mais pas choquée puis couvre sa bouche avec sa main pour lui montrer qu'elle va se taire maintenant. Quelques instant et le miracle se produit, les petits rongeurs réapparaissent.

Un sourire franc apparaît sur le visage de la petite qui les observes sans bouger d'un poil. Quinn les photographies sachant qu'à leur distance les bestioles ne seront pas dérangées par le bruit du déclencheur. Puis c'est au tour de la petite de vouloir une photo, elle prend l'appareil des mains de la blonde qui la laisse faire amusée.

Des pas derrière elles fait à nouveau fuir les écureuils, ils grimpent très vite sur le premier arbre sur leur chemin.

- Sara qu'est ce que tu fais là, je t'avais dit de rester près de moi.

Celle-ci soupire, décidemment elle ne pourra jamais les approcher ou jouer avec eux.

- On a fait des images des zanimaux, ils zont mangés des...

- Il faut pas que tu t'éloignes comme ça, maman va complètement paniquer si elle revient avec les glaces et que tu n'es plus là.

Quinn a envie de lui dire qu'un enfant se surveille mais elle est prise de court pas une voix, voix qu'elle reconnait immédiatement. Elle en lâche son appareil photo qui perd son objectif en touchant le sol.

- Sara, chérie ta glace va fondre, l'appel une petite brune.

- Maman, j'ai vu deux zécureils, maintenant ils sont tout là hauts.

_Flashback _

_Dans le salon de leur appartement et comme presque tous les jours, une dispute éclate entre Quinn et Rachel. Plantées au milieu de la pièce la tension est devenue trop forte pour les deux femmes, la bataille ne verra pas de gagnant, elles n'arriveront jamais à trouver un compromis. L'ambiance de leur foyer est soudainement froide, glaciale, pesante, l'évidence les frappes de plein fouet._

- _Tu fais ce que tu veux, commence doucement la brune sans lever la tête, mais j'aurais cette enfant avec ou sans toi._

_Elle finit sa phrase le plus calmement possible en passant une de ses mains sur son petit ventre à peine visible. Puis elle regarde Quinn les yeux au bord des larmes, espérant une réaction, même de la colère elle serait prête à gérer._

- _Rach…murmure la blonde mais finit par baisser la tête._

- _Non plus d'excuses, plus d'explications, je suis fatiguée Quinn, je, elle soupire, tu es libre de tes choix seulement je ne vais pas renoncer à tous ça, à ma famille parce que tu as peur._

_Rachel attend encore seulement sa petite amie ne réagit toujours pas alors une première larme coule, elle ferme les yeux et plusieurs larmes suivent. Ce qui se prépare depuis des mois est en train de devenir réalité et ça les dépasse. La blonde détourne le regard et serre les dents, elle finit par se laisser tomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé. _

_Le lendemain matin quand Rachel se réveille elle n'a même pas besoin de quitter son lit pour comprendre que c'est le premier jour de sa vie seule, jusqu'à la naissance de son bébé. Elle reste forte, même quand elle ouvre l'armoire pour s'habiller et qu'il n'y a plus les affaires de Quinn, même quand elle prépare son déjeuner et qu'elle sert une assiette pour la blonde, même quand elle dîne seule dans l'appartement si silencieux et toujours pas de larme quand elle se couche dans son grand lit vide et froid._

Présent.

Lui explique la fillette, en regardant le sommet des arbres, complètement enjouée de lui raconter ses dernières rencontre. Sa maman quant à elle se stoppe nette en voyant la jeune femme blonde.

- Rachel, s'exclame Quinn timidement.

Sara fronce les sourcils et alterne son regard entre la femme qui a fait revenir ses amis et sa mère.

- Maman c'est qui la dame ?

Dans la tête de Quinn résonne une seule phrase « _j'aurais cette enfant avec ou sans toi » _et son regard se pose sur la petite.

La jeune femme brune se reprend et se baisse pour lui donner sa glace, qu'elle essayait d'attraper en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle se redresse ensuite en gardant la deuxième serviette de secours avec laquelle elle joue nerveusement quand son regard se pose sur la blonde qu'elle n'a pas vue depuis des années.

Sara lèche sa glace avec sa petite langue et s'agace parce que celle-ci lui coule sur les mains qu'elle s'empresse de lécher aussi pour ne pas perdre cette magnifique chose sucrée.

Il se passe quelques minutes avant que quelqu'un se décide à faire quelque chose et c'est David se sentant de trop qui emmène Sara à l'écart. Celle-ci est toujours en grande inspection de sa glace pour remarquer quoique ce soit.

Une fois seules, Quinn ne sait pas qui doit prendre la parole en premier, Rachel quand à elle, attend les bras croisés, elle n'a rien à lui dire. Pourtant c'est elle qui se lance sinon elles pourraient rester des heures à s'observer sans prononcer le moindre mot.

- Son école organise des sorties éducatives pour éveiller je ne sais quel sens, c'est pour ça qu'on est à Boston aujourd'hui.

Elle jette un œil derrière elle pour voir ce que fait sa fille, occupée à raconter à David comment les écureuils ont grimpés aux arbres.

- Tu lui as dit qu'elle a deux mamans, se lance timidement la blonde

- Je lui ai expliqué que c'est un enfant de l'amour, qu'elle a été conçue par deux personnes qui s'aimaient très fort.

L'avocate ne sait pas quoi répondre à cela, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la femme qu'elle aime depuis tant d'années mais qu'elle a quitté, ne fasse ça. Elle imaginait peut-être que Rachel aurait pu rencontrer quelqu'un, un homme, qui aurait pu être présent le jour de la naissance de l'enfant et qu'il aurait instinctivement joué le rôle de père. En fait à cet instant précis, elle ne sait rien de la vie de la brune et de Sara, des tonnes de questions se bousculent dans sa tête et elle n'arrive pas à toutes les retenir.

- Elle doit être en colère contre son autre maman de l'avoir abandonnée avant même qu'elle ne vienne au monde, suppose la plus grande des deux inconsciente des faits réels que Rachel s'empresse rapidement de lui rappeler.

- Elle a 3 ans Quinn, pour l'instant elle croit corps et âme en ce que je lui dis.

- 3 ans… répète la blonde d'une façon à peine audible.

La brune soupire agacée par cette situation et aussi par Quinn, la voir si confuse par la rencontre de leur fille, l'énerve vraiment. Elle essaie alors de se calmer en soufflant très fort, elle voudrait tellement ne rien ressentir mais c'est trop dur.

- Je lui ai dit que sa maman la désirait très fort, qu'elle lui parlait chaque soir, qu'elle lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle l'aimait, Rachel soupire à nouveau et serre les dents, mais que des fois la vie fait que même si on aime des personnes et qu'on tient à eux, on ne peux pas toujours rester près d'eux.

Elle se met à marcher parce que c'est plus simple pour elle, ça l'aide surement à évacuer un peu la tension et Quinn la suit sans broncher. Elles redescendent l'allée, en silence, pour s'éloigner du centre et de Sara, ce petit bout n'a pas besoin d'entendre certains aspects de leur conversation.

- Elle a comprit que tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne.

Reprend la petite brune en s'installant sur un banc sans perdre le contact visuel avec la blonde.

- Que tu es juste quelqu'un qui a, très peur du monde, en fait elle cherche désespérément un moyen pour que tu ais moins peur, elle a même proposé de t'envoyer sa veilleuse.

Quinn laisse échapper un petit rire avant de s'installer aux cotés de la diva. Elle jette un œil à Sara en grande discussion avec David.

- Elle est tellement belle, tellement parfaite, murmure la blonde.

- C'est notre mélange, exactement comme on l'imaginait, qui aurait cru que choisir le donneur dans ce grand catalogue donnerait cette petite merveille.

Elles l'observent en silence, la brune sourit mais la réalité rattrape plus vite la blonde qui baisse les yeux. Elle réalise que tout ceci est vrai, que Sara est bien là, qu'elle n'est plus un simple numéro de dossier ni cette petite chose dans le ventre de Rachel. Non, elle est bien vivante, elle marche, elle parle, elle aime les animaux, elle a un petit rire si mignon et par-dessus tout la petite fille sait que quelque part il y a une autre femme, qui l'aime et qui pourrait vouloir partager sa vie.

- Je ne suis pas sa mère, je n'ai même jamais été là pour elle, regrette-t-elle sans relever la tête.

- Tu étais pourtant là, je m'en souviens très bien, l'instant où il fallu,

Elle s'arrête et essaie de trouver une façon plus jolie de le dire.

- Quand on a su que c'était le bon moment, et pendant que tu as créé notre enfant, tu m'as regardée dans les yeux et même pendant plusieurs minutes après, tu avais ce regard, se rappelle-t-elle.

La brune s'interrompt encore une fois et se retourne vers la blonde pour conclure.

- On la faite à deux, tu es quand même sa mère que tu le veuille ou non, je ne laisserai jamais personne prendre ta place tu comprends ça ?

Quinn mets ses cheveux derrière les oreilles, elle sait que Rachel n'en démordera pas et qu'elle a raison, après tout elle a deux pères et elle les aimes tous les deux inconditionnellement comme si ils avaient tous le même sang. Un lien très fort et la brune ne pourrait jamais choisir l'un deux. C'est le fruit de l'amour peu importe le reste. Elle réalise aussi que sa vie tourne en rond.

- Alors j'ai abandonné deux enfants… je suis encore pire que ce que je pensais, lâche l'ex cheerleader sans quitter le sol des yeux.

Les deux femmes ont l'impression de retourner 4 ans en arrière, Quinn n'arrive pas à gérer la personne qu'elle est et Rachel est toujours trop gentille.

- Pour Beth tu as fait le bon choix, tu n'avais que 16 ans, c'était pour son bien, elle a une vie stable maintenant, elle est équilibrée, heureuse et

- Tu arrives encore à me trouver tout un tas d'excuses, la coupe la jeune femme, alors que je t'ai abandonnée,

Les mots de blonde n'étaient pas destinés à être aussi froid et dur. Celle-ci est juste réaliste et ce qu'elle pense sort tout seul.

- je n'ai jamais assumé notre amour, je crois même que je ne t'ai jamais pris la main en public, j'étais cruelle avec toi, injuste, commence la blonde.

Elle n'a pas prévu l'impact que cela aura sur son ex petite amie mais cela ne l'empêche pas de continuer en essayant de prendre une voix moins grave.

- je ne voulais pas d'enfant, je n'étais pas prête, je me suis entêtée à te refuser ce droit, puis j'ai cru que tu allais t'en aller, alors j'ai finis par t'en faire un. Seulement tout est devenu réalité tu as commencé à acheter des petits ensembles, des doudous, j'aurais du te partager alors que j'ai toujours été incapable de dire au monde que j'étais amoureuse de toi, j'ai préféré me barrer sans même me demander ce que tu allais ressentir.

Elle lui dit tout ça en la regardant droit dans les yeux avec toute la force qu'elle peut encore avoir en elle, en espérant que Rachel arrête d'être si gentille. Mais même si la brune détourne le regard quelque instant, elle reste tellement calme et compréhensive.

Elle a un jour laissé la petite brune en plein milieu du centre commercial avec toutes leurs courses parce que plusieurs personnes les avaient trop regardées. Si elles rencontraient des connaissances ou encore quelqu'un qui connait quelqu'un, la blonde était capable de mettre un océan entre elle et Rachel. Elle essayait pourtant de ne plus se préoccuper de ce que les gens pensaient, d'être une bonne personne pour Rach après ces années de torture au lycée mais c'était beaucoup trop dur.

Il y avait aussi la jalousie, à l'université Rachel s'est mise à changer et est devenue une femme qui s'assume, qui rencontre du monde. Quinn a eu aussi une vie très chargée avec des tas d'amis à Yale mais son arrivée à New York a tout chamboulé. Elle s'est installée avec Rachel qui passait beaucoup de temps aux répètes et avec ses amis.

Dans une grande ville c'est toujours délicat de trouver sa place et la petite brune a essayé tant bien que mal à l'intégrer dans sa vie seulement pour l'ex cheerleader tout paraissait beaucoup plus difficile. Rapidement Rachel est devenue son unique centre d'intérêt et supportait de moins en moins l'idée d'avoir tout le monde qui lui tournait autour. Par amour et aussi beaucoup par envie la brune prenait de la distance avec ses amis. Elle savourait cette nouvelle chose qui la liait à la blonde. Passant beaucoup de temps rien que toutes les deux dans l'appartement, Quinn étant la plus gentille, douce, affectueuse et romantique des personnes qu'elle n'ait jamais vue mais une fois dehors entourées du monde c'était le retour de la reine des glaces.

Pourtant la diva arrivait à la faire changer, à lui montrer que leur amour étati vrai et pouvait survivre si elle laissait entrer d'autres personnes. Alors elle faisait des efforts, elle parvenait même à se lancer dans des études de droit, soutenue par sa petite amie, une vie paisible s'installait, entourée d'amour, d'amitié, de joie et de rire.

Puis les années ont passées, Rachel n'est pas devenue la star de Broadway qu'elle espérait, elle a fait quelques pièces mais rien d'assez grand à son goût. Leur relation était forte et leur amour plus mature qu'au début et l'envie d'un bébé s'est très vite fait ressentir.

- Ca ne s'est pas exactement passé comme ça, tu t'imagines tout un tas de choses, mais je l'ai vécu aussi, tu es une personne normale Quinn avec tes défauts.

Rachel est tellement douce ce qui fait soupirer la blonde. La petite diva n'a jamais pu être en colère contre elle, où alors cela ne durait rarement longtemps. Plus de 3 ans ont passés, et si elle se trouve extrêmement gentille c'est qu' elle a le temps de digérer.

- mais tu as aussi énormément de qualités, je ne vais pas me mettre à te détester parce que tu as des faiblesses. Personne n'est parfait, je t'ai aimée comme tu étais.

Quinn reste la mère de sa fille, la femme dont elle est amoureuse depuis le lycée et que malgré ce que pense celle-ci, Rachel a vécu de belles années. Elle lui a fait un enfant, elle était heureuse que la petite arrive, elle l'a lu dans son regard, comme elle a toujours lu en elle. Oui elle lui a fait tellement de mal, elle lui en a tellement voulu, elle aurait aimé la frapper, lui faire aussi mal mais elle l'aime. Elle l'aime de tout son être, de tout corps, de tout son cœur, elle le sent jusque dans sa chair, Quinn est la femme de sa vie et tout le mal qu'elle pourrait lui faire ne pourra changer cela.

- J'ai voulu t'oublier mais ça n'a fait qu'aggraver ma folie, dit la blonde

Elle sourit voulant se montrer sûre d'elle et forte mais quand elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire, elle ferme les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas pu Rach, soupire-t-elle.

Consciente de son aveu elle rouvre les yeux et croise le regard de la brune. Celle-ci ne lui répond pas, son regard a une légère teinte de tristesse mais elle arrive à se reprendre.

- Sara est très douée en danse, elle pourrait être grande ballerine, esquive-t-elle avec soin, le chant ne l'intéresse pas, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais entendue chantonner.

- Ca peut encore venir, tout le monde ne vient pas au monde en étant persuadé d'être l'étoile la plus brillante du monde.

A nouveau ce silence, toutes les deux observent le parc en cherchant quelque chose d'autre à dire. Il y a tellement plus à expliquer, à raconter, à demander pourtant c'est difficile et étrange d'être juste là, assise l'une à côté de l'autre sur un banc dans une autre ville.

- Je donne des cours de chant, je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible mais j'aime ça, c'est surprenant ce que le rire et la joie des gens peuvent apporter.

C'est encore Rachel qui prend la parole en essayant de condenser les infos qu'elle lui donne.

- Puis il y a les galas, y a de plus en plus de monde qui viennent nous voir, c'est toujours aussi bon de chanter devant une salle bondée, raconte-t-elle avec un sourire rayonnant.

Cela fait plaisir à Quinn de voir tant de joie chez la petite femme qui avait été si triste de ne pas réussir à vivre son grand rêve.

- Mes papas ont emménagés à New York quand j'ai commencé le travail, je pense que pour eux c'était l'excuse parfaite pour voir grandir leur petite fille.

- C'est une bonne chose que tu ais du monde autour de toi, c'est important.

L'avocate dit ça alors que plus loin David prend Sara dans ses bras et se met à tourner très vite ce qui provoque le rire de la petite.

- C'est un collègue, explique la brune, je l'ai rencontré avant la naissance de Sara.

- Je ne te demande rien, murmure Quinn en regardant ses mains.

Rachel jette un œil à son ex amante et voit son mal être évident. Elle prend une grande inspiration et se lance dans la fin de son explication.

- Mais je te le dis, je me suis concentrée sur elle, c'est la plus importante à mes yeux, son bien être et ses envies c'est tout ce qui compte.

Son quotidien est simple, elle s'occupe de Sara et elle va travailler. Le soir toutes les deux dinent avec Hiram et Leroy, la fillette est très proche de ses grands pères et eux sont complètement dingues d'elle. Les rares fois où Rachel s'octroie un peu de bon temps c'est avec ses anciens amis ou collègues. Elle ne s'accorde qu'à peine une petite heure, deux au grand maximum avant que sa fille lui manque trop et parte la rejoindre chez ses papas.

- Pour être totalement honnête j'ai jamais ressenti le besoin d'avoir quelqu'un dans mon lit et je m'occupe très bien seule de notre fille alors, je n'ai simplement pas cherché à sortir pour te remplacer.

Ses paroles si pleines de sincérité touche Quinn, elle se mord la lèvre sans même le remarquer.

- Alors, se risque la blonde, qu'est ce que tu, qu'est ce qu'on

Elle n'arrive même pas à finir sa question, elle ne sait pas quoi dire, il n'y a plus de ON, mais ce n'est pas non plus à Rachel de décider.

- C'est à toi de choisir, tu peux essayer de gagner une place dans son cœur. Je ne dis pas que ca va être facile mais tu es déjà passée à côté des trois premières années, est ce que tu veux vraiment rater tout le reste.

La brune ne pas parle uniquement pour sa fille, pas une seconde elle imagine que Quinn puisse vouloir la retrouver sans avoir réellement rencontré leur enfant.

- Ou tu peux continuer ta vie telle qu'elle est maintenant en ignorant que tu as une petite fille qui rêve de t'avoir près d'elle. Tu peux aussi avoir quelques contacts mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie que Sara vive ça. Je te veux entièrement pour elle, présente comme une mère, pas comme quelqu'un derrière qui elle va courir le reste de sa vie.

Elle soupire et se retourne complètement vers son ex petite amie.

- Pour l'instant c'est simple elle est petite mais quand elle aura quinze, ou seize ans et qu'elle essaiera de te retrouver je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir ou de vouloir lui refuser quoique ce soit.

Quinn ne répond rien mais ses yeux disent qu'elle réfléchit, finalement elle hoche la tête pour dire qu'elle a comprit ce qu'on attend d'elle.

Leur conversation touchant à sa fin Rachel se lève, l'espace d'une minute elle ferme les yeux, puis commence à remonter l'allé sans dire au revoir à la blonde.

- Rachel attend, essaie la blonde qui s'est subitement levée.

- On habite à Brooklyn, je pense que tu sauras nous trouver, conclut l'ex diva.

Puis elle part sans une seule fois jeter un regard derrière elle. Quinn ne bouge pas, elle l'a laisse s'éloigner et les observes remballer leurs affaires. Il y a juste le petit regard de Sara appuyée contre l'épaule de sa maman qui lui sourit avant disparaitre dans une des allées du parc.


End file.
